Madness
by Ayuu
Summary: From the day she left, he tried to live his life the best he could. And upon her return, he needed to try harder with each day that passed. Drabble series.
1. Haunted

I haven't written anything for **years,** so this will only be a drabble series. Short chapters, but hopefully often updates?

Who knows, let's do thisss!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Haunted**

"Yeah.. Yeah, four beers, no more. I know.. Yeah, I love you too.." He mumbled, walking down the street while holding his phone lazily to his ear.

It was late november and the first snow had coated the streets in a thin, fraigle layer of snow which when stepped would leave dark footprints.

The bar he told her he was going to came into his vision as he whispered a little too tenderly into his phone, "Goodbye, Saaya." With that, he sighed while shoving his phone into his pocket and sped up his pace.  
And his footprints was evidence to that he never walked into the bar, not even stopping in front of it.

_Alcohol is not what I need,_ he thought guilty as pink locks and amber eyes haunted his mind.

Finally, after three years he would meet her again.


	2. Scent

**Scent**

He had reached his destination. _Well, almost. All that's left is to climb those stairs,_ he thought as he looked up at the many apartments in front of him. Most windows showed faint light, some completely dark. Not stange, as it was past midningt. Then there were just a few ones that had lots of light emerging out into the night.

_Maybe it would be best to come back tomorrow.. _He pondered with a sigh, just as one of the bright windows gave him a glimpse of a pink blur. It disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, but it had been enough for him. Because, before he could control his feet they were already carrying him up the stairs. When reaching the third floor, he stopped as he saw a pile of suitcases and some cardboard boxes which seemed to contain personal belongings.

As he approached them, a faint scent entered his nostrils. A fleeting scent of honey, and he felt his heart speed up. _Her perfume,_ he remembered. On own accord, his feet carried him once again closer to his destination and just before he could reach the door, it was flung open and the world stopped spinning.

"It'll be alright, mum. No it's o-" the girl with pink locks who had haunted his dreams since the day she left dropped the phone which was previously pressed between her shoulder and ear as amber eyes locked with midnight blue ones. "I-Iku-" she stuttered what he presumed was supposed to be his name, but obviously failed.

He stood very still. No, more like_ frozen_. He could only whisper her name, as it was the only thought that occupied his at that very moment. It escaped his lips like it was the only word he knew.

_"Amu."_

* * *

**AU:**

OOOOH I GOT THIS SHIT ROLLING!

Maybe a little early, but reviews are always welcome!

_Later alligator!_


	3. The ability to breathe

**The ability to breathe**

Their world stood still, as if in their own private bubble. She could not believe that he was standing in front of her, at least not this soon.  
She felt herself drown in his pool of midnight blue orbs, like she had done often before...

Before she left.

The thought of their situation brought her back to reality, making her blink out of the contact. Hearing her mothers worried cries from her phone, which rested on the floor beneath her, she quickly knelt down to pick it up. Purposely bowing her head down, hiding her face from his sight.

"I'll call you later mum," she mumbled before hanging up without waiting for a reply. She rose up but kept her head bowed._ Do something,_ she thought to herself. Even though it was her that left and her decision to come back, it felt too sudden._ God, you couldn't even say his name! _

And when his name was difficult enough to speak, the way _he_ had said_ her_ name had taken away her ability to even _breathe. _

_Dammit, say something Amu!_


	4. Level up

**Level up**

Seeing that she obviously was struggling inside, from the way she trembled and her knuckled turning white from squeezing her phone, Ikuto indeed thought it was wrong to come by today.

With a rapidly sinking heart, he took a breath for the goodbye he had planned to utter.

Just then he was cut off when she lifted her head, a way to dazzling grin plastered on her flawless features. Her hand came up in a stiff wave. _God, Amu, are you really going there? _He thought as he watched her fill her lungs with air.

"Hello Ikuto! How are you?"

...

And also a way to high pitched voice.

...

_And... I'm done for._ The thought as she almost instantly realized that the whole act had been a total failure. She could feel her cheeks warming up as the little that was left of confidence in her, had seeped out of her mouth as soon she had even opened it.

"You're taking awkward to a whole new level, Amu."

* * *

**AN: **

It's 03.25 AM, and I'm writing fanfiction. Oh well, at least I got someone happy, I hope?  
Reviews are welcome!

Now, I shall sleep!

_Later alligator!_


	5. Lifting weight

**Lifting weight**

Ikuto's accusation did its magic, as she could not stop a series of giggles from escaping her lips. And honestly, she felt very relieved he held the power to do so, to remove the tension between them, even just a little bit.

And he was right, her awkwardness reached the levels of the Gods and she could still feel her cheeks warm from embarrassment. But as she recovered from the giggles that even brought tears to her eyes, she once again looked at him she could feel also her heart warm up, his gentle smile and deep eyes drawing her in.

"Ikuto." She said without stuttering and it was spoken naturally, and it felt good.

When his name was spoken by her, he could feel his smile grow wider. How he had missed that.


	6. Intruder

**Intruder**

"This is where you live?" he asked, wanting to have some kind of conversation with her.

"Yes, still under progress though." She said, her eyes roaming over the boxes and suitcases.

"I see." Then he noticed her appearance, her face which no longer carried the child-like roundness had more adult features and was framed by her hair that had grown just a bit longer, stopping just beneath her breasts which he shamelessly noticed had matured a good lot, although they were covered by her grey hoodie.

These changes also reminded him of how long she had been gone, of how much he had longed for her.

"I've missed you, Amu." He said. His voice just a bit huskier yet gentle.

Her eyes met his, her smile unwavering but her eyes showing slight sadness.

"I've missed yo-"

"Oi, Hinamori!" A voice from inside her apartment cut through their conversation and Ikuto immediately recognised it.

"Your bed is up! Man that shit's big!" The person said as it appeared before them, and though Ikuto already recognised the voice, he still felt shocked. _Uneasy_, even. And he could not help it as said person's name escaped him.

"Kuukai?"


End file.
